


How's That For A Creative Imagination?

by TrannyTrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dreams and Nightmares, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poor bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrannyTrain/pseuds/TrannyTrain
Summary: His mind and legs are going a thousand miles a minute.





	How's That For A Creative Imagination?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda like a BEHIND THE SCENES story, or maybe a prequel?? Dunno really... Enjoy!!!

Rin woke up with jolt going through his body. Goosebumps now that he feels along his skin.

"What an odd dream," his groggy mind thinks. Must have been the midnight sandwhich he ate. He strains himself to remember the nightmarish scene. Haru looking at an old man from a distance, he distinctively saw olive hairs on the old dude. Now that he registers this, it hadn't been a nightmare at all. Although, in the perspective he saw it in was a bit frightening. As if it was a last chance at something.

Groggy he stands from his bed, carefully trying to balance himself rightfully. Aches and whines from his sore muscles go unheard, he's used to it, no use complaint about it anymore. The clock on his nightstand reads 3:48, more than enough time to get some water and go back to sleep. Ah, there's this nudging in the back of his head, urgently calling him to do something quick. With one last look at the time he strives out of his room and out the dorm.

 _Faster_ , his muddled mind thinks.

_Wait! Where are we going?_

A sudden turn to the left almost has him crashing into the wall. He shakes off the unsettling feeling and keeps going. Without his knowledge he picks up his speed, a full on sprint.

_We're going to miss it!_

Tears are running down his face, it's as if his body is possessed and nothing will stop him until he reaches his destination. It's getting hard to breath now, but somehow he feels his legs go faster.

All too suddenly for his clouded mind, the haze over his body leaves, making him fall face first into wet sand.

Sand, wet sand.

He hastily picks himself up he's in the Iwatobi docks. Well not precisely there, but they're within view. Rin wildly looks around, the salty breeze of the ocean making his hair stick all over his drenched face. His chest feels like it is going to explode at any given moment, dry heaving soon follows his odd breathing.

_What is happening?!_

_Nevermind that, it's here!_

_What is?_ He thinks to himself, he looks around spotting in the distance a figure that seems to be walking oddly. Rin squinted his eyes trying to get a better look on the person walking. They look inebriated, now that he sees them better. They also seem to be heading to the ocean.

And without a warning his body starts to move once again. This time towards the stranger, that now looks more and more like Haruka.

_Oh gosh, don't tell me he's sleep walking towards water._

_Stop him._

_Yeah, I really should, he could hurt himself._

But his body doesn't stop, it keeps a constant running pace. He's getting way too close now, what if he can't-

He crashes into the dark haired teen, fully knocking him down and trapping him in Rin's arms. He can't help the shriek that comes out his mouth. Haru's eyes are wide open, but they look foggy, as if he's not there.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" The red head screams, calming down a slight bit as the teens eyes clear up.

"What are you doing?! Why are you leaving? Don't do this! Don't you dare leave him!" Rin cries out with desperation, he doesn't understand why he needs to tell Haru this, but its important that he knows.

"You can't, you can't, you can't," he keeps chanting over and over again. Until his speech becomes muddled, sight blurry, and movements jerky. But he still feels the need to make his rival understand, he can't just go leaving the gentle giant alone, he can't.  
\---------------  
He jolts awake, and notices Sousuke poking him with a pen. He bats it away shaking the off the grogginess. And he looks at him oddly.

"Would Haru leave Makoto?" He asks himself hollowly.

"Who? The olive haired guy?" Sousuke responds back. Rin just stares back at him.

What an odd dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, this idea popped up a while back, decided to finish it hah


End file.
